Seems Like Just Yesterday
by Kashish Kate
Summary: What if Johnny and Dally never died? What if TwoBit's sister and her three friends were part of the gang? Introducing, Candi, Ronnie, J.T., and Toni, four greaser girls that don't wear too much makeup and just wear jeans, tshirts, and Chucks.
1. The Anthem

A/n: I hope you like it. I thought of this when I watched the 20th Anniversary Special Edition. The additional opening scene (when Ponyboy gets jumped) is so fuckin funny! I mean, if Dally sees the car going one way, why would he run the other way to pick up a stick and then run back to throw at the car and miss by a good 10 ft. I think it's so funny when Steve does a front flip off a car and falls and hits his head. Then there's when Darry opens the **screen door** to tell Ponyboy, "Ponyboy. You got homework." What the hell...Any way, here is the first chapter of mah story, 'Seems Like Just Yesterday...' and in this Soda is not going out with Sandy...AND IT WILL NOT BE A SONGFIC...well...maybe the last chapters...well...maybe the whole story.

**Name: **Candice Matthews - **Age: **16 - **Nickname: **Candi - **Hair: **mid-back, blonde - **Eyes: **blue

**Name: **Jennifer Thomas - **Age: **14 - **Nickname: **J.T. - **Hair: **shoulder length, dark brown - **Eyes: **green

**Name: **Antoinette Hopkins - **Age: **going onto 14 - **Nickname: **Toni - **Hair: **brownish-red, shoulder length, curly - **Eyes: **light brown

**Name: **Veronica Nelson - **Age: **16 - **Nickname: **Ronnie - **Hair: **black, mid-back - **Eyes: **grey

**CHAPTER 1: The Anthem**

Ponyboy Curtis's POV

I was sitting on the couch, watching tv when my friends Two-Bit, Two-Bit's sister Candi, Ronnie, J.T., Toni, Johnny and Dally walked in. Both J.T. and Two-Bit ran for the chocolate cake that was sitting on the kitchen table. Sometimes I can't believe that J.T. can eat so much and be so skinny. Now her brother Dawson is a real hood. But then there's her other brother Pacey who's a total Socs. Then there's her brother who's 19, Jake. He's a Soc too. J.T.'s parents got divorced when she was about six. Then her father took her and Dawson and moved out. Her father was a real hood too. Well, anyway, J.T. ended up getting to the cake first. Two-Bit grabbed a beer for himself and a Coke for J.T. They sat down near the TV and started to eat the cake while watching Mickey Mouse.

"J.T. You're as bad as Two-Bit sometimes," Darry stated. J.T. stuck her tongue, which was covered in chocolate cake, and then continued to eat.

"If I didn't know it, I'd say you two were family," I said. J.T. smiled at me. She's my best friend. So is Johnny, Ronnie, and Toni. But the one person I'm really close to is Candi. But me and J.T. are more alike and we sometimes finish each others sentences and everything. She's almost like a sister to me. I mean, we were born on the same day. Any way, Candi is just Two-Bit's little sister and she cool. She's very shy but both her and Two-Bit are funny. I guess you can say it runs in the family. Then there's Ronnie. She's really funny and sarcastic at the same time. She's not cold but still has a sarcastic humor. Then there's Toni who's just crazy. Still funny but really crazy. I'm glad I have them as friends. I mean, none of us, except Johnny, are liked by Steve. And all of us hate Steve too. He calls us the 'young ones'. Well...I looked as the screen door opened and guess who walked in.

"Hey where's the party!" Steve exclaimed. He walked over to J.T. and stole the piece of cake that she had just cut.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Shut up. Just cut another piece," Steve said. J.T. looked at me and gave me the look that said, 'I'm gonna kill him. Someday, when it's not expected...'

"Hey. I'm bored. Anyone wanna go to that Nightly Double at the drive-in?" Dally asked.

"I'll go!" J.T. stated. "I need something that will get me out of the house."

"Why? Your mom coming to visit?" Johnny questioned.

"Ya. But this time she's bringing Pacey. She won't give up in trying to turn me into a Soc." J.T. sighed.

"That lady needs help. Hey. Adam wanted to know if Dawson was going to Buck's place," Ronnie stated.

"No. He's not. He decided that he'd have to help ward off my mom. Just tell him to meet him at our place," J.T. said.

"Candi...Are you alive?" Two-Bit joked.

"Ya," Candi stated.

"Hey. Soda. You coming tonight to the game? I'm bringing Evie. I think Evie's bringing a friend," Steve said.

"Hey. I forgot my jacket at home. I'll be right back," Candi said and she got up and left.

Candi's POV

I was barely a block from the Curtis house when a nice red mustang cut me off. I knew what was about to happen. I started to run but about five or six of them jumped out of the car and one shoved me back.

"Hey Greaser," one said. They started to surround me.

"SODA! PONY! DALLY! RON..." I started to scream but they cut me off. They got me and pinned me down on the ground. They smelled of booze and I knew they were drunk. And I knew what would happen with a female grease and six drunk Socs. Not a pretty vision. I started to fight them and managed to punch one in the eye. He wasn't too happy because he tightened his grip on my right arm. Two-Bit hated when I swore but he would've killed me if he heard me. One of them held a switch to my throat.

"How would like to never walk again," one stated. I knew what he meant and I froze for a second. Then I started to fight them again. I started to scream for the gang again but they tried to shove a rag in my mouth. Just then, they all jumped up and ran for the mustang. I saw Darry, Dally, Two-Bit, Steve, J.T, Ronnie, and Toni trying to beat up the Socs. Soda helped me sit up.

"Candi! Candi! Are you okay?" he asked. To my own surprise, I was really calm.

"Ya. I'm fine," I stated. Soda gave me a hug and that's when I broke down crying.

J.T.'s POV

Steve almost had a Soc out of the car. I looked over to see Soda hugging Candi as he tried to calm her down and Candi was crying. He was about to say something after what he first said when Darry and Two-Bit walked over. So, the rest of the gang followed.

"Candi. Are you alright?" Two-Bit asked. Candi calmed down and took a deep breath before pulling out of Soda's hug.

"Ya. I'm fine." Candi was trying so hard to not look at Soda. I have to admit, Soda is gorgeous. But he's just not my type. And he's more like a brother to me.

Ponyboy's POV

I noticed something between Soda and Candi. That night, I decided to question Soda. While we were lying in bed, I brought it up.

"Soda. Do you like Candi, I mean like-like," I questioned.

"Ya," Soda mumbled then caught himself. "No! No I don't!" Wow...I had just found out that my brother likes my best friend. How do I tell her? I guess I'll have to tell J.T. first.

**It's a new day but it all feels old**

**It's a good life that's what I'm told**

**But everything it all just feels the same**

**And at my high school it felt more to me**

**Like a jail cell a penitentiary**

**My time spent there it only made me see**

**That I don't ever wanna be like you**

**I don't wanna do the things you do**

**I'm never gonna hear the words you say**

**Cause I don't ever wanna**

**I don't ever wanna be **

**You don't wanna be just like you**

**What I'm saying am**

**This is the anthem**

**Throw all your hands up**

**You, don't wanna be just like you**

&

A/n: I know it's short but it goes on...And it gets funnier. Well. I really hope you like it. And review. Soon I'm writing a Charmed/Outsiders story. It's gonna be funny. Here's the summary for it.

_'Abracadabra, allacazoo, take us to the year of 2002!' That's the spell Two-Bit makes up and says. Then, they end up in 2002, in the Charmed Ones attic...Can they get home or will the future change?_

What do you think? Good ol' Two-Bit. Gotta love him. And this story about Two-Bit's sister and her friends, it follows the movie more than the book. I just wanted to fill you people in on that. Like in this, Soda has blue eyes like in the movie. Stuff like that. Please review!


	2. Me Against The World

A/n: I hope you like it. This is the second chapter of my story, 'Seems Like Just Yesterday...' I really hope you like what I do to this story.

**CHAPTER 2: Me Against The World**

JOHNNY'S POV

That night, I met Pony, Ronnie, Toni, Candi, and J.T. at the Curtis house and then we headed off to met Dally at the corner of Picket and Sutton.

"Hey! We still have time to kill. So, let's get going," Dally stated. We started walking around and we ended up at the Dingo. There was a good fight, but then the fuzz showed so we beat it out of there. Finally, we headed to the movies. We snuck under the back fence when no one was looking. Dawson ended up spotting us and he called J.T., Toni, Ronnie, and Candi over. So, me, Pony, and Dally headed and got seats. Just then, two Socs girls sat down infront of us. Dally started cussing and finally the girl yelled at him.

"Take your feet off my chair and shut your trap!" Dally started to say more shit and I left to get a Coke. A few minutes later, Dally headed up to the food stand and and we walked back. He handed the two girls each a coke and sat down next to the red head.

"I thought this may cool you off," Dally stated. The red head looked at him and then threw the Coke in his face. She said something but I really couldn't hear it. Pony told me her name was Cherry and the other girl was Marcia.

"Fiery. I like that," Dally said and he tried to put his arm around her.

"Leave her alone Dally," I stated, standing up.

"What'd you say? What'd you say your little shit?" Dally asked. He looked like he was ready to kill me.

"C'mon Dal. Leave her alone," I said. Dally got up and walked off.

"Thanks. He had me scared to death," Cherry stated.

"Well. You sure didn't show it. Nobody talks to Dally like that," I said. She smiled at me.

"From what I saw, you did." I smiled lightly.

"Why don't you all sit up here with us so you can protect us?" Marcia suggested. I looked at Ponyboy and his eyes said, 'Why not?'. I sat next to Marcia and Pony sat next to Cherry. Just then, J.T. walked over and sat next to me.

"Where's the rest of the gang?" I asked.

"Talking to Dawson and Adam and Co," J.T. stated. She glanced at Cherry and Marcia.

"J.T. Meet Cherry and Marcia. Cherry, Marcia, meet J.T," Ponyboy introduced.

"J.T. I've seen you at school. You're not like the normal Greaser girl," Marcia stated.

"Everyone's supposed to be different," J.T. said. "What's so bad with being different?" Just then, Two-Bit came out of nowhere and scared the shit out of me.

Two-Bit's POV

I looked over to see J.T. trying to keep her temper down. I think it was the Socs but I decided not to say anything.

"So...Where's ol' Dally?" I asked.

"Ya. Where is ol' Dally, anyway?" I looked over my shoulder and I saw Tim Shepard there.

"I haven't seen him," Ponyboy stated and everyone agreed with him. He walked away and I looked at Johnny.

"Dally got a blade?"

"No," Pony stated.

"Good. Then Tim'll fight fair," I sighed.

"Ya. Adam's co. is looking for Dally too," J.T. stated. "But Dawson said forget about it. He knows Tim's out for Dally."

"You believe in fights?" Cherry asked me.

"Fair fight ya. But I don't think five to one is a fair fight or even with a switch," J.T. stated.

"Ya. If someone dies, just bury them," Marcia joked.

J.T.'s POV

"I'm heading home. I'll talk to you people later." I went to get up but Two-Bit grabbed my wrist.

"Why ya leaving?" he asked.

"Coz I just wanna go home. Get some sleep for once...Oh ya. Pony I may show up at your place tonight. I mean, Dawson may have like ten friends over or my dad may be drunk. He'd probably hate to see me at home," I stated. "See you guys later."

Johnny's POV

"Bye J.T. See you later," I said and I watched her walk off. She wasn't like other Greaser girls and she had her temper and cussing under control. She was pretty and sweet but could still be tough at the same time. And she wasn't afraid to be in a rumble. Then Candi and Ronnie walked over.

"Where's Toni?" Ponyboy questioned.

"She left. Where's J.T?" Ronnie stated.

"She left. Went home to get sleep," I stated.

"It'll be a miracle if she gets any sleep in that house," Candi sighed.

"What do you mean?" Two-Bit asked.

"Her mom was supposed to be stopping by and her father would probably be screaming at her mom and Pacey would be screaming...She'll be at Pony's house in not even an hour," Ronnie stated.

"Ponyboy. Come with me to get some popcorn?" Cherry asked, jumping up. Ponyboy walked off with her and I quickly thought of J.T. Then, Two-Bit brought me back to reality.

"Johnny. You okay?" the wise-cracker asked.

"Ya. I'm fine," I stated.

&

J.T's POV

I ended up at Pony's house sometime around eleven. I fell asleep on the floor and I woke up when the door slammed shut. I sat up to see Darry yelling at Ponyboy.

"It's two o'clock. Where have you been?"

"I was talking to Johnny, Candi, and Ronnie. I fell asleep in the lot," Ponyboy stated.

"You what?" Darry yelled. I was only half awake so I didn't understand most of the things said. But I did wake up when Darry hit Ponyboy. We were all in shock and then Ponyboy took off.

"Shit!" Darry yelled.

&

Ponyboy's POV

I ran to the lot where I ran into Johnny, Candi, and Ronnie. We just ran for about two more blocks and then stopped.

"Damn! What time is it?" Candi asked but became concerned when she noticed I was crying. "Pony? What's wrong?"

"I'm scared!" I cried. "Got a cigarette?"

"Don't be! You're scaring me!" Johnny exclaimed handing me a cigarette and lighting a match.

"What happened? You never cried like that in your whole life, Pony," Candi said.

"Darry hit me. I swear we got along just fine before Mom and Dad died. Now he can't stand me," I cried.

"Pony. It'll be okay," Ronnie said, draping an arm around my shoulder.

"Let's just walk to the park then back. Maybe Darry'll be cooled off when you get back," Candi suggested. I agreed and we headed off to the park. Halfway there, something struck me. I turned to Candi.

"You were right. J.T. was there."

"Of course. She's either spending the night at your place, Toni's place, or the lot. Have you seen Two-Bit?" Candi asked.

"No. He's probably flipping though. I mean, the only time you weren't home over the night was when you stayed over Ronnie's house. But he knew about that," I sighed.

"My parents don't care if I walk in and out of the house. They probably wouldn't care if I never came home," Johnny sighed.

"Ya. But J.T, Two-Bit and the rest of the gang would probably go searching for you," Candi stated. "You're family to us." I didn't say anything to anybody but I remembered the conversation of Toni's and J.T's that I had over heard. Of course, J.T. would search for Johnny but to her, he wasn't family. You know what I'm saying, right? Well anyway, when we got to the park we were sitting near the jungle gym when we heard the loud blast of the horn from a blue mustang. It started to circle the park and I became a tad bit freaked. Just then, I noticed that Johnny had gone pale and he was shaking. The car pulled across the park and six drunk Socs got out of it.

"It's that guy with the rings," Johnny whispered. I looked over at Candi and gave her the look that said, 'Either run or take out your switch.'

"Steve borrowed it," she whispered. "And I'm not running either." We climbed off the jungle gym and stood trying to look tough.

"Do you know what a Greaser is? White trash with long hair," Bob said, throwing beer in my face.

"Do you know what a Soc is? White trash with Mustangs and madras," Ronnie said and I spit at them. We ran and the Socs chased after us. Three went after Johnny, Candi and Ronnie. The others grabbed me and started to drown me in the fountain. I fought as hard as I could but I could tell I was slipping. Slowly, the color red filled my vision.

&

J.T's POV

"Are you sure you don't know where he would have gone?" Darry asked me for the hundredth time.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed.

"Where would you go?" Soda asked. I stopped and thought for a minute.

"Probably the lot or my friends' places," I answered. Soda and Darry looked at each other.

"The lot!" they exclaimed and ran out. I just fell back asleep, thinking Ponyboy wouldn't have gone to far to make us be worried.

**I've got no place to go**

**I've got nowhere to run**

**they'd love to watch me fall**

**they think they know it all**

**I'm a nightmare a disaster**

**that's what they always said**

**I'm a lost cause not a hero**

**but I'll make it on my own**

**I'm gonna prove them wrong**

**me against the world**

**It's me against the world**

&

A/n: I hope you like it. please review!


	3. Our Lives

A/n: I hope you like it. I wrote half of this in Music, Italian, Social Studies, and Science. I absolutely hate MATH! Gym's cool though. Coz my gym teacher's cool and a Yankee fan. Well, here's chapter three, freshly written in the back of my computer notebook. LOL!

**CHAPTER 3: Our Lives**

Ponyboy's POV

My vision came back and I found myself on the ground. Candi and Ronnie were leaning over me and I saw Johnny sitting against the fountain, holding his switchblade. It was bright red to the hilt.

"I killed him...I killed him," he muttered. I turned my head to see Cherry's boyfriend, Bob, lying there in his own pool.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" I exclaimed. I jumped up and ran about twelve feet away and I threw up. I was shivering from being dunked and I sat down on the spin-around thing. Candi, Ronnie, and Johnny walked over.

Johnny's POV

I really killed him. This would get me thrown in jail for sure. I'd probably never see J.T. again.

"What happened?" Ponyboy asked.

"They. They was drowning so I stabbed him. They all ran when I stabbed him," I stuttered, wiping the blade on the grass to clean it.

"What are we going to do?" Ponyboy asked.

"Dally'll know what to do." I turned to Candi and Ronnie. "You should get out of here. Two-Bit and the others will be worried. And you didn't do anything."

"C'mon Johnny! Did you actually think we'd let you two run away without us?" Ronnie asked, cracking a grin.

"C'mon. Let's get to Dally before the cops get here," Candi stated.

&

Ronnie's POV

We practically ran to Buck's place. We knocked on the door and out stumbled Buck himself.

"What do you want?" He managed to stutter. This guy was definitely drunk.

"We need to see Dally," Ponyboy said. Buck just looked at us.

"Tell him it's Johnny, Ponyboy, Candi, and Ronnie. He'll come!" Johnny stated. Buck stumbled back inside and we waited about three minutes until Dally came to the door.

"What's up?" He asked. He was wearing low cut jeans and had no shirt one. Okay! I have to admit, I like this guy. But he 'likes' Cherry Valance 'supposedly'. Stupid Soc!

"Johnny killed a Soc," Ponyboy stated.

"Good for you," Dally said.

"I was thinking, you would know what to do. You would know where to go," Johnny stuttered.

"C'mon in," Dally said, grabbing Ponyboy by the collar. "Pony, are you wet?"

"Ya," Ponyboy said through chattering teeth.

"Good lord! You'll die of pneumonia before the cops get to you!" Dally exclaimed. He motioned for us to follow him and we entered an empty bedroom.

"Here," Dally said, throwing one of Buck's shirts at Ponyboy. He handed Johnny a gun (fully loaded) and a wad of $50.

"Take the 3:15 freight to Windrixville. Go to Jay Mountain. There's an old abandon church. Buy a week's supply of food in the morning. Stay in there and don't as so much stick your nose out that door you here me," Dally explained. "And I thought New York was the only place where I could get rapped up in a murder rap." So we headed off.

"Good luck and stay safe!" Dally yelled after us.

&

J.T's POV

"How far could they go?" Darry asked. Right at that second, Two-Bit burst in.

"Have you guys seen Candi? She didn't come home last night!"

"She must've gone with Johnny, Ronnie, and Ponyboy," I sighed. Finally I got it. "Dally!"

"What?" Every one asked, looking at me confusedly.

"Soda. Who would you go to if you were in Johnny's shoes?" I questioned.

"To Dally. Coz I know he'd know what to do," Sodapop said.

"Exactly," I said. Everyone bolted for the door to head to Buck Merrill's place.

&

Candi's POV

I woke up to Ponyboy shaking my shoulder.

"Where's Johnny and Ronnie?" I asked, sitting up.

"They went to get supplies," Pony explained.

"Oh," I sighed.

&

Ponyboy's POV

"A loaf of bread...and a week's supply of baloney. Peanut butter," Johnny said, unpacking the box of stuff he and Ronnie went to get.

"Gone With the Wind. How did you know I always wanted it?" I asked.

"I remember you said something once. We saw the movie, remember?" Johnny said.

"Maybe you can read it out loud to kill time," Ronnie stated.

"Thanks a lot," I thanked. I went on taking stuff from the bag. "Cigarettes, A deck of cards, Peroxide?" I thought for a second. "You ain't thinking?"

"We'll cut our hair, you'll bleach yours. Our descriptions will be in the newspaper," Johnny stated.

"Me and Candi are just going to change our hair style," Ronnie added.

"You ain't gonna touch my hair!" I exclaimed.

"You'd have to, anyway, if we got caught. The judge would make you get a haircut," Ronnie sighed.

"I don't see why," I stated.

"I don't know either. It's just the way they try to break us. I'm gonna cut mine, too, and wash the grease out," Johnny said, pulling his blade from his pocket.

"You ain't touching my hair," I commanded.

"It will grow back. It's not that it won't," Candi put in. She was right. "Go ahead." Johnny started to cut my hair and it really killed.

"Sorry. Damn knife," Johnny apologized.

"Don't pull so hard!" I yelled.

"Quit gabbing," Candi said as Ronnie held back her laughter. Boy, did they think this was funny.

"Can I see now?" I asked, ignoring as my two friends broke out in laughter.

"No, we gotta bleach it first," Johnny stated.

"Bleach it and quit cutting!" I exclaimed, getting kind of mad as Candi and Ronnie doubled over in laughter.

An hour later,

"This will do it. Here," Johnny said, handing me a broken mirror. Ronnie and Candi broke out in laughter once again.

"Jeez, this really makes me look tough," I sighed, taking a long drag on my cigarette.

"Go ahead. Get your jollies," Johnny said, sitting down and handing me the knife.

"My pleasure." Ronnie and Candi were watching intently now, trying hard not to look at each other and break out laughing.

"Yeah, I know it is. Be nice," Johnny said and Ronnie broke out laughing, causing Candi to break out laughing.

&

Still Ponyboy's POV

"Well, I guess we're disguised," Johnny sighed. We were standing at the lake, looking at our reflection. Ronnie didn't look bad. Neither did Candi. Both had short, layered haircuts. Johnny had a short hair cut. Me and Candi had to bleach our hair. Candi was already a brown/blonde but now she's a pure blonde, like me.

"I guess so," I said. I hated my reflection. I didn't even know this person.

"It's just hair," Ronnie stated.

"It ain't us. It's like being in a costume you can't get out of and I hate it," I snapped.

"Well, we gotta get used to it, Ponyboy," Candi sighed.

"We're in big trouble. It's our looks or us," Johnny added.

**Cause these are the days worth living**

**These are the years we're given**

**And these are the moments**

**These are the times**

**Let's make the best out of our lives**


	4. God Must Hate Me

A/n: Here is Chapter 4. I know where this story's going. I know exactly everything thing, even down to the details...Anyway. Here's chapter 4 and by the way, if you think you know what's going to happen, I wanna hear what you have to say!

**CHAPTER 4: God Must Hate Me**

Ponyboy's POV

"Lying in the pit of the sun, shoulder to shoulder, head to feet..." I read out of the book while we had lunch. "Were hundreds of wounded men lying in the tracks, the sidewalks stretched out in endless rows, under the car shed. Some lay stiff and still, but many withered in the hot sun. Everywhere swarms of flies hovered over the men crawling and buzzing in their faces."

"That's gross," Johnny said.

"Everywhere was blood, dirty bandages, groans screamed curses of pain," I read on.

The next morning, I woke up earlier than usual.

"That was sure pretty," Johnny said from behind me, making me jump. I was looking at the sunrise. I didn't notice it but Ronnie and Candi were standing there too, this time not laughing.

"Yeah," Candi agreed.

"The mist is what's pretty, all gold and silver," Johnny said, reading my thoughts.

"Too bad it can't stay like that all the time," Ronnie sighed.

"Nothing gold can stay," I stated.

"What?" the three of them questioned, turning to look at me.

"Nature's first green is gold, Her hardest hue to hold. Her early leaf's a flower; But only so an hour. Then leaf subsides to leaf. So Eden sank to grief, So dawn goes down to day. Nothing gold can stay," I recited.

"Where did you learn that? That's what I meant," Johnny asked.

"Robert Frost wrote it. I always remembered it 'cause I never quite knew what he meant by it," I explained.

"I never noticed colors, clouds and stuff until you kept reminding me about them. It's like they were never there before," Johnny stated.

"I don't think I could ever tell Steve or Two-Bit...or Darry about the clouds and sunset. Just you three, J.T, Toni and Sodapop. Maybe Cherry Valance," I said.

"I guess we're different," Ronnie stated.

"Maybe they are," I sighed.

"Maybe you're right," Johnny said and we all headed back into the church.

&

Ronnie's POV

I was sitting up one morning, the others were asleep. Just then, Dally walked in. I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey Ronnie. How ya doing?" Dally asked, returning my hug.

"Good. Bored," I stated. Dally walked over to the other and woke Ponyboy up. "Hey, blondie. Wake up."

"How've you been?" Ponyboy asked, sitting up.

"Johnny, rise and shine, man," Dally said, kicking the bench that Johnny was asleep on. Candi shot right up at the sound of Dally's voice. She's a real light sleeper.

"How's Soda doing? Is he upset?" Ponyboy asked.

"Are the fuzz after us?" Johnny asked.

"Wait. One thing at a time. Are you guys hungry? I'm starving," Dally said.

"You are? Try baloney for four days," Johnny sighed.

"Hey Johnny, Got a cancer stick? I got a special delivery for Ponyboy Curtis," Dally said, handing Ponyboy a note. "And a note for Johnny Cade." He handed Johnny a note.

"Who's this from?" Johnny and Ponyboy asked.

"Just read it," Dally stated.

Ponyboy's POV

I opened the note and read it.

_I guess you got into some trouble. Darry's sorry he hit you. You know he didn't mean it. It scared us when Dallas was taken into the police station. I wish you'd come back and turn yourselves in. We miss you. Say hi to Johnny and Ronnie for us. And tell Candi I said hi. Sodapop Curtis _

"What's going on with the cops? Did you hear anything?" Ronnie asked as Johnny finished up reading his note.

"How come you got hauled in?" I asked.

"Those boys at the station know me by now. While I was there, they beat it out of me that...Get this...that you guys were headed for Texas. They think you're in Texas. Texas! God! Look at this guy with his hair. I can't believe that. Blondie," Dally laughed.

"I know I look lousy, but don't rub it in," I snapped.

"Want to get something to eat?" Dally asked.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here," Ronnie replied. And we headed out to Buck's car.

"5 Bar-B-Que sandwiches and 5 Cokes," Dally ordered and we headed to an empty parking spot. "You guys really are hungry. That kid you killed had plenty of friends. It's all over town, "Soc against Grease." Look, I started carrying a heater."

"You kill people with heaters!" Candi exclaimed.

"Don't worry, it ain't loaded," Dally assured and he had to hide it when a little girl walked over. "Do you have 15 cents?"

"I don't have any money," Dally stated.

"Do you have a dime?" the girl asked.

"Go away. We're busy here. Go away! Get out of here!" Dally yelled and he sighed when the girl walked away. "That was a close call. Tim Shepard's gang and our gang are going to fight the Socs tomorrow night. I didn't tell you we got a spy."

"Who?" we all questioned at once.

"Remember that good-looking broad I tried to pick up the night you wasted that kid?

What's her name? Cherry something? The redhead?" Dally asked.

"Cherry Valance," I said with a mouth full of food.

"Cherry the Soc. Yeah," Johnny said, looking at Dally for him to go on with the story.

"We were at the vacant lot and she pulls up. I thought that took a lot of nerve," Dally went on.

"Ya," I answered.

"She said she'd...testify that the Socs were drunk and they were looking for the fight.

And you just fought back strictly on self-defense. So, it's cool. That little broad sure does hate me. I offered to take her for a Coke, and she told me to go to hell. So you think she might like me a little bit? I think she's kind of cute. What do they do for kicks around here?

Play checkers? This place is out of it. I've never been to the country before," he said.

Dally's POV

"We're gonna turn ourselves in," Johnny stated. I nearly choked on my Coke. "What?"

"I got a good chance of being let off easy," Johnny went on. "It was self-defense, like you said. Pony, Ronnie, Candi, and Cherry could testify. We won't say you helped us. I'll give you back that gun, so you won't get into any trouble."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked.

"It ain't fair for Darry and Soda to worry about Ponyboy. I guess my folks aren't worrying," Johnny sighed.

"The gang's worried. Two-Bit wanted to go to Texas to hunt for you. J.T. was gonna go with the, They were all packed and ready to go as soon as they talked to me," I snapped.

"I asked if my parents asked about me?" Johnny asked.

"No, they didn't. Do you think my old man gives a damn...if I'm dead in a car wreck

or in jail or something? He doesn't care. But that doesn't bother me none. Come on. You're not going anywhere. I get you a hideout, I get you a hangout, a hideout. And now you want to split. This is terrific," I stated. We were quiet until we headed back to the church. "You don't know what a few months in jail can do to you. You get mean. I just don't want to see it happen to you like it did to me." Johnny went to say something but shut up when we all saw the church on fire.

"What's going on?" Ponyboy questioned. "I wonder how that started?" He got out of the car and headed for the nearest teacher.

"Where are you going? Get over here!" I yelled as Ronnie, Johnny and Candi took off to Ponyboy.

Candi's POV

"Some of the children are missing. I'm sure of it!" a female teacher stated. We all took off towards the church. Johnny threw a bolder through the window that was boarded up by wood. We pulled off the remaining pieces of wood and climbed inside.

"Is that guy coming?" Ponyboy asked.

"No," I answered.

"How come? Too scared?" Ponyboy asked.

"No. Too fat," Johnny replied.

"We'll get you out of here," I said to the kids as we approached them.

"Help me! Over here!" Ponyboy called as we handed the last out the window. We headed to the next room and Dally broke the glass of the window near us.

"Hey, Dal, take this kid," I said, handing him a little kid.

"Get out of here, Johnny!" I heard Ronnie yell.

"Get them and get out!" Dally yelled. We handed out the last two kids. Ronnie pulled Ponyboy out the window because his sleeve was on fire. I saw Johnny stumble and I grabbed him and pulled him out of the way of a falling beam. We climbed out the window just as the roof collapsed.

"Thank god," I muttered before I passed out from smoke inhalation.

**God must hate me**

**He cursed me for eternity**

**God must hate me**

**Maybe you should pray for me**

**I'm breaking down and **

**you can't save me**

**I'm stuck in hell and**

**I wanna go home**

&

This story has about less than four more chapters. Then I'll be working on my Outsiders story and my Charmed/Outsiders story!


	5. The Day That I Die

A/n: Here is Chapter 5. I know where this story's going. I know exactly everything thing, even down to the details...Anyway. Here's chapter 5 and by the way, if you think you know what's going to happen, I wanna hear what you have to say!

**CHAPTER 5: The Day That I Die**

Candi's POV

We were all sitting in the hosital waiting room. We were all just checked and the gang was on the way.

"Oh my god," I heard Soda's voice and my head snapped up.

"You are all okay!" he came running over to us and pulled us each into a hug. J.T. and Toni came walking over, smiling.

"You guys went on an adventure with out us?" Toni asked.

"It's good to see you," Ponyboy said, giving Toni a hug. I smiled as Johnny pulled J.T. into a hug.

"Let's go home," I said as Two-Bit came running and gave me a hug.

"If you ever pull a stunt like that, I'll kill you," he yelled. I smiled. "I love you too big bro." And we headed home.

"J.T? You staying over?" I asked.

"Nah. I'm going to go home, try to get some sleep," J.T. answered.

"Well, if your dad bothers you, come over to our place. The door is open," Darry said. J.T. smiled and headed off in the direction of her house.

&

Johnny's POV

I was walking back from going to the store with Dally and Ponyboy when we walked by the vacant lot. We were all getting pumped up for the rumble when Dally noticed something. It was J.T, laying face fist in the lot. We all glanced at each other and took off to her. Dally reached her first. She had cuts, bruises, and 3rd degree burns on half her body. She was unconcius and by the way she was laying, she had a broken back.

"Pony. Run to your house. Call for an ambulance," Dall instructed and Ponyboy took off. In less than five minutes, the ambulance and gang was there. They all looked like they were ready to throw up. "Johnny. Head to J.T's house. I'll be there in ten minutes to pick you up." I headed to the house and there I saw the worst seen. Pacey was there, dead, shot in the back. J.T's step-father was shot in the head and her mother was shot in the chest. I freaked out. I started to run back and met Dally half way in Buck's car.

"What's wrong?" he asked as I jumped in the car.

"J.T's mom, step-dad and Pacey are dead!" I exclaimed.

"Holy shit. Did you see Dawson?" Dally asked.

"No. Her father probably did it. Dawsone wouldn't do it," I stated.

"Let's get to the hospital," Dally said and we headed there.

We stayed in the hospital until we had to leave for the rumble. J.T. hadn't woken up yet and the doctors wouldn't talk to us.

&

Dally's POV

We met Shepard's gang and another gang at the vacant lot. Dawson was there with his boys. Paul threw a punch at Darry and the rumble began. I jumped onto of someone and began to slug the person when I saw Ponyboy getting knocked to the ground. Johnny came over in a second to help him out. Punches were going everywhere. Finally the Socs started running.

Johnny's POV

Dawson came running over to me.

"Johnny? You okay?" Dawson asked.

"Ya. Why?" I asked.

"J.T. woke up just before the rumble. She wants to talk to you," Dawson said, dragging me to Pacey's mustang. We drove in silence until Dawson broke it.

"I could've protected her, but I was always too worried about my gang. I never worried about her. I thought she was tough enough to take care of herself! But the whole time, while I was at Buck's or Adam's. Meanwhile, she was trying to get a good sleep at home but was instead getting the shit beat out of her! I couldn't believe that my little sister would be afraid to ever tell me!"

"Dawson. Don't beat yourself up," I said, trying to calm him down.

"Did you? You knew about this!" Dawson screamed.

"She made me promise I wouldn't tell! And I was going through the same god damn thing! I tried to help but she woundn't let me. That's why most of the time she went to her friends' houses!" I exclaimed.

"Did you ever think about telling me?" Dawson yelled.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled and we sat in silence until we got to the hospital. We ran until we got to her hospital room. J.T. was lying there, still.

"Jenni. Jenni," Dawson said, shaking her arm. "We won the rumble. We beat the Socs."

"Fighting's no good," J.T. whispered. "Johnny." I leaned closer.

"I love you," she whispered. Her eyes closed and her head rolled to the side.

"Jenni. Jenni. Don't die, sis. Please don't," Dawson said. He got up, punched the wall and ran out. I got up, dazed. I walked until I walked into the Curtis' house. Everyone was sitting there, bandaged up. Dally walked over to me.

"Johnny? What happened?" he asked.

"J.T's dead. Dawson ran. He was upset. He couldn't take it. He'll blow," I stated.

An hour later,

Dally's POV

Steve picked up the phone when it rang and then handed it to me.

"Dally? It's Dawson. Man, I just robbed a store. The fuzz is after me. I need help," Dawson said. "J.T's dead."

"I know," I sighed. "We'll meet you in the park." I hung up and turned to the gang.

"Dawson robbed a store. The fuzz is after him. We need to meet him in the park." We took off and saw Dawson under a street light. There was about five cop cars. I saw Dawson pull something out of his jeans: My unloaded gun.

"It's not loaded! Don't!" I screamed.

"He's just a kid!" Darry screamed but it was too late. Gun shots errupted and Dawson hit the ground. Five family members all dead in less than four days.

&

Ponyboy's POV

I was sitting in my room when I noticed an envelope on my desk. I opened it and out fell J.T's dogtags and a letter.

_Dear Ponyboy, I'm gonna miss you and the gang. I'm gonna miss going to those nightly doubles on weekends with you, Dally, and Johnny. I remember when I was worried when we got the news. It all seems so long ago. I don't know why I went home that night. I remember the gun shots. First my step-dad, then my mom, then Pacey. Can you ask Dawson to give the mustang to Dally. I mean, he really liked that car. Can you see if you can bury me with my mom, step-dad and Pacey. And ask Dawson, if he doesn't mind, to give the house on teh other side of town to the whole gang. They deserve it. Don't forget me. And tell Johnny I love him. Your sister/best friend, J.T._

Tell Dawson? It's too late. I guess I could let Darry read the letter. He could know all this legal stuff. But what would Jake say?

**Can you feel the cold tonight?**

**It sets in but it's alright,**

**Darkness falls, I'm letting go**

**All along but I feel fine**

**Did I live it right?**

**I hope I lived it right**

**I know I lived it right**

&

A/n: I hope you liked it. Please review. I think there's less than three chapters left! short story I know.


	6. Emotionless

A/n: I hope you like it. My other story will be online soon but I'm taking off a few of my other stories.

**CHAPTER 6: Emotionless**

Johnny's POV

The funerals were on the same day. They were all buried next to each other, like J.T. asked. This brought Socs and Greasers together. They saw both sides. Jake walked over to me.

"Listen. I read the note that J.T. wrote. I'm agreeing to give Dally the mustang, since I got my own Corvette, and I'll let you guys share the house out in South side but I'm still gonna live in it," Jake stated.

"That's fine," I stated.

"You are Johnny right?" Jake asked.

"Ya. I am."

"My sister really liked you." That brought back the memory of the note she wrote me while me and the others were at Jay Mountain. Jake walked off and Two-Bit walked over to me.

"You okay?"

"Ya. I'm fine," I lied.

"She'd want you to live your life," Toni said and she and Ponyboy walked over.

"I loved her and I never got to tell her that," I sighed.

"She knew that in her heart though," Ponyboy stated as we walked away. That last statement brought tears to my eyes. I remembered her, always preppy, always up for anything.

&

Jake's POV

I still can't believe my dad killed my brothers, my sister, my mom, and my step-dad. I finally knew how to vent my rage. I sat down, with a pen and paper, and slowly the words that I've wanted to say to my father since my family died.

'_Hey dad, I'm writing to you, not to tell you, that I still hate, just to ask you how you feel, and how we fell apart, how this fell apart, are you happy out there in this great wide world, do you think about your sons, do you miss your little girl, when you lay your head down, how do you sleep at night, do you even wonder if we're alright, if we're alright, it's been a long hard road without you by my side, why weren't you there all the nights we cried, you broke my mother's heart, you broke your children for life, it's not okay, but we're alright, I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes, but those are just a long lost memory of mine, I spent so many years learning how to survive, and now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive, the days I spent so cold, so hungry, were full of hate, I was so angry, the scars run deep inside this tattooed body, there's things I'll take to my grave, but I'm okay, I'm okay, it's been a long hard road without you by my side, why weren't you there all the nights we cried, you broke my mother's heart, you broke your children for life, it's not okay, but we're alright, I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes, but those are just a long lost memory of mine, I spent so many years learning how to survive, and now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive, and sometimes I forgive, yeah and this time I'll admit, that I miss you, I said I miss you, it's been a long hard road without you by my side, why weren't you there all the nights we cried, you broke my mother's heart, you broke your children for life, it's not okay, but we're alright, I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes, but those are just a long lost memory of mine, I spent so many years learning how to survive, and now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive, and sometimes I forgive, yeah and this time I'll admit, that I miss you, I said I miss you...Hey dad, signed you son, Jake.'_

&

Toni's POV

The next few days were the roughest on the gang. Slowly we noticed that J.T. would never turn up at our house during the night, or that she would walk in the Curtis' house the middle of the day with bruises on her face but laughing glint in her eyes. Everyone acted as if they were waiting for her to just wonder in.

"I miss her," Johnny sighed, holding back tears.

"I know. It's like she'll just wonder back in here, like nothing's wrong," Two-Bit sighed.

"I hope her father rots in hell!" Dally exclaimed.

"I say we go to the nightly double tonight," Steve said.

"Steve! How can you think about movies when one of our gang just died?" Sodapop yelled. Everyone started arguing and I could hold it anymore.

"PEOPLE! SHUT UP! J.T ALWAYS HATED IT WHEN WE ARGUED! FOR ONCE THINK OF HOW SHE WOULD FEEL IF SHE WAS SITTING HERE!" I ran out and headed for the lot. I sat down and broke down crying. No one gave a shit about J.T, or at least they didn't act like it. Ten minutes later, Ponyboy came running over to the lot.

"We're sorry that we made you upset, Toni. But it's hard to think that we'll never see J.T. again. We're never gonna get to talk to her. We're never gonna find her sitting here, smoking and trying hard not to think about her father. It's hard for us to think that," Ponyboy stated.

"But what if she asked us for help? What if she never went home that night?" I cried.

"Toni. Don't beat yourself up over it. It wasn't your fault," Ponyboy said.

"But what if she never went home. She'd be sitting here, right now, talking to us, laughing, having a cigarette and we wouldn't be having this conversation," I sobbed.

"Everything happens for a reason," Ponyboy said, pulling me into a hug.

"J.T. didn't deserve to die. Neither did Dawson, or Pacey, or their mom or step-dad. But her father, the one that should be dead, is still alive getting food and housing for the rest of his life in jail!" I cried.

"Life never works fairly. The innocent sometimes get punished for things the other people should get punished for," Ponyboy told me.

"Life's never fair," I stated and I got up and walked away.

**are you happy out there **

**in this great wide world, **

**do you think about your sons, **

**do you miss your little girl, **

**when you lay your head down, **

**how do you sleep at night, **

**do you even wonder **

**if we're alright, **

**if we're alright**

&

A/n: There is two more chapters left. I hope you like it!


	7. Photograph my version

A/n: I hope you like. There is just this chapter and the next chapter left. Then there'll be another story, but I don't know how long that will be. And then there's the charmed/outsiders story, then there's about 5 Harry potter stories, then there's a few holes story but they will all be done by the end of next year if I'm not too busy. Rachel. You know what I mean. These lyrics aren't exact but I switched them around so they kinda fit the story...Nicole is after my friend Merry

**CHAPTER 7: Photograph**

Candi's POV

We were all at the Curtis house and we had all the photo albums. We were all worried someone may start crying or throw up but finally, I opened it up first. On the first page, there was a picture of us in the vacant lot.

**Look at this photograph**

**every time it makes me laugh**

**how did our eyes get so red**

**and what the hell is on Toni's head**

Jake's POV

I saw a picture of me and my parents standing in front of our house in Boston. It brought back painful memories.

**This is where I grew up**

**I think the person oughta fixed it up**

**I never knew we ever went without**

**the second floor after sneaking out**

Dally's POV

I saw a picture of me from my year book. Now look at me. I really succeed alright.

**and this is where I went to school**

**most of the time I had better things to do**

**criminal record said I broke it twice**

**I must've done half a dozen times**

Sodapop's POV

I can't believe I was a drop out, no good. It still hurts to think about it. But at least I got Candi.

**I wonder if it's too late**

**should I go back and try to graduate**

**it's better than it was back then**

**If I was them I wouldn't let me in**

Johnny's POV

We sat there, with Jake and Nicole, Jake's friend, looking at the photographs. It hurt to remember. Especially J.T. and Dawson.

**Every memory of looking out the back door**

**I got my photo albums spread on the living room floor**

**it's hard to say it**

**time to say it**

**goodbye, goodbye**

**every memory of walking out the front door**

**I found the photo of the person I was looking for**

**it's hard to say it**

**time to say it**

**goodbye, goodbye**

Ponyboy's POV

I saw a picture of me, Toni, Johnny, and J.T. standing in an old arcade and in the background you could see the fuzz keeping an eye on us.

**Remember the old arcade**

**blew every dollar that we ever made**

**the cops hated us hanging out **

**let's just say somebody when burning down**

Ronnie's POV

I remember when we were leaving the church and we ended up singing an Elvis song, not thinking about what could happen.

**we used to listen to the radio**

**sing along with every song we know**

**we said we'd find out someday how it feels **

**to sing to more than the just the steering wheel**

Darry's POV

I had a picture of me when I was at school. There was Kim, standing next to me. The girl I used to have a crush on. The one Paul stole. But who cares, I got Nicole.

**Kim's the first girl I kissed**

**I was so nervous that I nearly missed**

**she's had a couple of kids sing then**

**I haven't seen her since god knows when**

**Every memory of looking out the back door**

**I got my photo albums spread on the living room floor**

**it's hard to say it**

**time to say it**

**goodbye, goodbye**

**every memory of walking out the front door**

**I found the photo of the person I was looking for**

**it's hard to say it**

**time to say it**

**goodbye, goodbye**

Steve's POV

I know I acted like I never liked J.T. but she was cool. I guess I'm gonna miss her and her sarcastic humor. I'm gonna miss Dawson too. One of my buddies.

**I miss that time**

**I miss their faces**

**You can't erase**

**you can't replace them**

**I miss it now**

**I can't believe**

**so hard to leave**

Two-Bit's POV

I'm gonna miss J.T. I remember when we took the picture at the movies randomly. I know I can't change the past. And I can't change her death. But if I could, I'd make sure she never went home that night.

**If I could relive those days**

**There is just one thing I would change**

Nicole's POV

J.T. was a cool girl. I knew her in school. We had talked once and we were friends out of school. But in school, we acted like we hated each other.

**Every memory of looking out the back door**

**I got my photo albums spread on the living room floor**

**it's hard to say it**

**time to say it**

**goodbye, goodbye**

**every memory of walking out the front door**

**I found the photo of the person I was looking for**

**it's hard to say it**

**time to say it**

**goodbye, goodbye**

General POV

Everyone sat there, looking at the largest picture there. A picture of everyone of them, including J.T. They were at Darry's birthday party and J.T. shoved cake in his face. It hurt every single one of those people in the house, some in a different way with others. Some with guilt, some with sadness, but all...all with love

**Look at this photograph**

**every time it makes me laugh**

**every time it makes me...**

&

A/n: short chapter I know. The next chapter is the epilogue and it'll be short...Don't kill me! By the way, Nickelback's song 'Photograph' is one of my fav so don't kill me for changing around the lyrics or getting them wrong.


	8. Stay Gold

A/n: last chapter! Yay! I fell happy, and there'll be another story only I don't know it's name yet! This is the epilogue

**CHAPTER 8: Stay Gold**

Johnny's POV

I stood at J.T's grave three years later. I was finally out of school and living with the Curtis'. Jake had sold his house on the other side of town and bought one on this side, across the street. Sodapop and Candi got married after Candi got out of school. Ponyboy and Toni plan to get married when they get out of school. Darry married too, not even a year ago to Nicole. Dally asked Ronnie to marry him about one year after J.T. died. They live next door to us. Oh ya, Jake got married too, to Cherry Valance. They fell for each other after J.T's funeral. J.T's dad was arrested and is now living life in prison. He's a lucky son of a bitch. He's still alive, has a roof over his head, and gets food for killing his ex-wife, his sons and daughter, and his ex-wife's husband.

I ran my hand over J.T's name on the grave stone. I wiped tears away as the funs times we had flashed in my mind. Like the time we sat in the vacant lot, talking about mustangs all night, or even the night J.T. took on three Socs with just her switchblade.

"You okay?" Ponyboy asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Ya," I replied. "I'm fine." I looked back at the gave. Jennifer Marie Thomas. I laughed a tiny bit. No one ever used her full name. And Dawson only called her Jenni. 'I love you, J.T,' I thought, not taking my eyes off the grave stone. On it stated:

'Jennifer Marie Thomas'

'Loved Forever'

'Never Forgotten'

'J.T'

**Seize upon the moment long ago**

**one breath away and there you will be**

**so young and carefree**

**again you will see**

**that place in time**

**so gold**

**steal into that way back**

**you thought that all would last forever**

**but like the weather **

**nothing can ever**

**and be in time**

**stay gold**

**but can it be**

**when we can see**

**so vividly**

**a memory**

**and yes you say**

**so must the day**

**too fade away**

**and leave a ray of sun**

**stay gold**

**life is but a twinkle of an eye**

**yet filled with sorrow and compassion**

**though not imagined**

**all things that happen**

**will age to old**

**though gold...**

**though gold...**

&

A/n: That is the end of the story. I followed most of the storyline, but I added characters and changed who died. But I didn't change the way the person died. I hoped you liked it! Here's the summary for my next Outsiders story

_Soda answered the door like he usually did. "I need to see Dallas Winston," a fifteen year old girl stated._

Oooo. What's gonna happen and who is this mysterious girl. U can find that out in my story.


End file.
